1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and a driving apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a light source apparatus and a driving apparatus thereof.
2. Related Art
Recently, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly broad application in lighting, and designs thereof on lamps tend to close to use experiences of conventional lamps. For example, an LED light source capable of directly replacing a conventional bulb without being additionally connected to a transformer is a representative example. However, a driving circuit of the LED light source just minimizes the transformer. Therefore, how to reduce the volume of the LED light source by using a simple control system and further reduce the cost of the driving circuit becomes a project to be solved.
In the prior art, the LED light source is driven by a buck circuit structure operated in a continuous conduction mode (CCM), and the structure is applied in an alternative current (AC) system. In a most common method, after an AC power source is full-wave rectified, an AC voltage is rectified with a large capacitor to a voltage source approximate to DC, so as to be provided to the buck structure for performing voltage conversion. However, in this method, due to the rectification performed by the large capacitor, a current phase severely lags behind a voltage phase, and the lag of the current phase may cause a low factor of success rate.
In order to eliminate the defects of the conventional method, various driving circuit structures have mushroomed enormously. In many prior arts, the system can be mainlined in the CCM only through precise calculation, or the system lacks an energy storage element to perform buffer and energy storage so that a part of energy is wasted on internal resistance of the circuit.
Therefore, it is required to provide a high-efficiency and stable light source driving apparatus.